Truth is Born
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Existe una orden especial al mando del Rey Demonio, "ellos", son conocidos como "Los Diez Mandamientos", y como su nombre lo indica cada uno de ellos posee un mandamiento que además de definir su poder es una cruz que deben cargar y preservar por el resto de sus vidas. "Garan de la Verdad", ¿Será capaz de cumplir con lo prometido?#OneShot#Garan#Merascylle#SpoilersManga#Semi-AU


**Hi!, 241L0RM3RCUR1, ha vuelto, disculpen la falta de atención al fandom, pero la escuela y las tareas son algo que te quita la inspiración, pero como siempre he dicho, nada como una buena canción o estar inspirada para escribir *después de que te dejan con la espinita de varias cosas*.**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: =w=** **Si no quiere ser spoileado del manga no lea, pero si le interesa, con todo gusto pase a leer.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo se compone de varios elementos, todos ellos trabajan en conjunto para mantener un equilibrio y armonía. La cual con el más mínimo de los toques puede romperse.

Incluso en lugares donde existe la destrucción y la maldad, es necesario un equilibrio. Me remito a presentar al grupo de guerreros más fuertes del Clan de los Demonios, elegidos de primera mano por el Rey de estos, así es, hablo de "ellos"

"LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS"

Su poder va más allá de los otros clanes a los cuales consideran como juguetes, alimento y seres inferiores, pero a pesar de esa gran fuerza, es la maldición que deberán cargar por siempre y obedecer al pie de la letra, ya que si no es así, sufrirán las consecuencias

\- De entre todos ustedes, solo uno, será el mandamiento de la verdad – explico el imponente rey desde su trono, observando a los demonios elegidos para formar a los mandamientos, hasta ahora Merascylle, Zeldris y Estarossa fueron los primeros en superar la prueba – Hasta este momento se han dado cuenta que aquellos que no logran superar el mandamiento son castigados, si desean el poder un paso adelante, pero si no… - algunos de los elegidos temblaron, otros tragaron saliva – retírense en vez de pasar por tal vergüenza. – fue la advertencia del Rey Demonio. Ninguno se atrevió a hacer tal cosa, sería una deshonra para su majestad y admitir ante todos, lo cobardes que podían ser, siendo parte del clan más poderoso y temido. – Juren lealtad, y prometan por sus vidas que pondrán en alto el nombre de los demonios. – un silencio sepulcral cubrió la sala, el respirar tan pesado de cada hubo de los elegidos, fue el sonido que comenzó a escucharse, sin embargo no fue el único

\- ¡AGH! ¿QUE ES…

\- ¡AUXILIO SU MAJESTAD!

-MI CUERPO… ¿QUE LE PASA A MI CUERPO?

Eran las palabras de súplica gritadas por cada uno de los participantes, pero el Rey Demonio se mantuvo estoico y comenzó a caminar pasando por enfrente de cada uno. Claro que las risas de parte de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, aquellos que sufrían con más lentitud, derramaron una mísera lágrima, suficiente para que el Rey lo hiciera explotar en ese instante. Al final solo se quedaron aceptando el castigo de tal poder

\- Patético, ¿y así se hacen llamar demonios?, ¡JA!

\- Vaya, vaya. Qué joven más impetuoso y… tu no estabas aquí ¿o sí?, conté exactamente siete cabezas, las mismas que están en el suelo hechas piedra, excepto esta – levanto uno de los trozos para luego pulverizarlo

\- Claro que conto siete, pero siendo honesto no pude soportar ver como ese grupo denigraba el buen nombre del Clan Demonio. No son dignos de tal poder, simplemente escoria, comparables a los humanos – la mayoría gruño, pero unos pocos sonrieron divertiditos, ese demonio quería armar un gran alboroto

\- Entiendo, ¿qué buscas exactamente?

\- Deme el poder, y… - se arrodillo con respeto frente al Rey – juro que con el engrandeceré su nombre, y limpiara la tierra de la escoria

\- Interesante, en tal caso – materia negra rodeo el cuerpo de aquel ser demoniaco y se introdujo dentro, causándole gran dolor que después se convirtió en una risa llena de locura.

Disfrutar del aire fresco del mundo humano, era revitalizante después de 3000 años encerrado en aquel lugar, pero su fuerza… desde lo más profundo de su ser maldecía a ese tipo, atreverse a traicionarlos y encerrarlos, jamás lo perdonaría, disfruto la venganza, hacerlo morder el polvo, que sienta la desesperación.

Y aun así se atrevió a volver, y solo para molestar, su furia ardía y quemaba más que cualquier fuego. Hacer caso del consejo de Zeldris era el único plan a la mano para recuperar su poder, absorber las almas humanas que se habían hecho de la magia que reinaba por toda la tierra.

Ese inmortal seria su bocadillo, en cambio se convirtió en una perfecta diversión, su huida junto a su pequeña amante y la humana le hizo estirar los músculos, y jugar un viejo favorito con Merascylle de la Fe.

Encontrarlos en aquella taberna… bueno un rato de licor nunca ha matado a un demonio, y menos uno tan exquisito como aquel que les sirvió tan diminuto y débil humano de extraño bello fácil en su rostro. Un nuevo juego, ya que él es generoso, "Pelea a muerte", las reglas serian sencillas, vencería el que matara primero al otro.

Jamás imagino que…"ese"… fuese parte del grupo de "fenómenos" que Meliodas reunió en esos años, quizás le divertiría un poco más que los otros patéticos debiluchos, sería un buen reto. ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Por qué ninguno de sus ataques resultaban efectivos?, debía ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, y aún más… que ese maldito humano se estuviese mofando de esa manera, ¿el pináculo de su especie?, era un chiste de lo peor.

Eliminaría a ese humano de la faz de la tierra, lo juraba… porque él es…

\- Prometes ser la verdad absoluta del Clan de los Demonios, castigar a los mentirosos – asintió viendo al Rey – y si por alguna razón… llegases a fallar a tu palabra, sufrirás las consecuencias. A partir de este momento, serás conocido como… "El Mandamiento de la Verdad, ¡GARAN!"

Poco a poco su cuerpo se convirtió en piedra… el horror, el terror de un poder más allá del suyo propio, con el Rey… se sintió curioso por hacerse acreedor de aquellas pocas habilidades que serían entregadas, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de vencerlo y por ello lo respetaba, después de todo es su soberano, pero este… este humano… ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?, ¿si quiera podía ser considerado humano?

\- Su majestad, le doy mi palabra, no importa que tan fuerte o débil sea el enemigo, incluso si es una pérdida de valioso tiempo. No me retractare de mi palabra y lo eliminaré.

Quien podría imaginarse que aquella verdad… después de miles de años, se convirtió en la mayor mentira de todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Una historia especial, dedicada para el Mandamiento de la Verdad, Garan. Un poco raro, loco, extraño, mucho, demasiado, ¡pero!, he de decirlo, adoro a este mandamiento… jamás superare su muerte TTnTT Garan, siempre te recordare.**

 **Espero les gustara, nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
